ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin to Goblin
}} Oona, Redcloak and the MitD discuss relations between goblinoid species. Cast * Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ * Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ * Oona ◀ ▶ * Greyview ◀ ▶ Transcript Oona: If bone man is not here, what of little bald man in red cape? He is ready? Is already dusk! Monster in the Darkness: I think so. He's preparing his magical spells for the night. Oona; Preparing faster, then, yes? Oona: Time for doing! Less talky-talking with Dark One! Redcloak: It's not really "talking" per se. More of a nonverbal spiritual link. Redcloak: I'm done now anyway. Don't your people have edicts against disturbing a priest during meditation? Oona: No, which is why bugbear shamans get preparing done super-fast! Oona: Also, in bugbear culture, Dark One no big whoop. Oona: Nice for weddings and funerals, otherwise can take or leave. Demon-Roach #1: Wait, so bugbears are just big hairy goblins? I thought they were weird wizard experiments that combined insects and bears. Demon-Roach #2: You're thinking of owlbears. Demon-Roach #1: Why would owlbears be half insect? Oona: Dark One, he is only caring about skinny little goblins and hobgoblins anyway. So little love for bugbears! Redcloak: That's not true. Bugberas have always had an equal place in our society. MitD: In theory, sure, but they mostly just get name-dropped to bolster an appealing but ultimately specious pan-goblinoid narrative that probably arose to elide historic sectarian divisions between goblins and hobgoblins. MitD: ...is a thing I totally overheard some guy say. Demon-Roach: Quick, kids: figure out which monsters have "trenchant political analysis" as a Special Attack! Oona: Some guy he overhears is true. Bugbears shiver alone in cold with soup, all forgotten. Oona: And don't even get Oona started on norkers and nilbogs, who are getting even shorter end of stick! Demon Cockroach: Probably-not-existing is a totally raw deal. Redcloak: Look, when the Plan succeeds, we'll strengthen economic and cultural ties between goblinoid settlements around the world. Redcloak: I am sure when this is over, we can work out some sort of trade deal between your colony here and Gobbotopia then. Oona: Ha ha! Okie dokie! That is sounding good to Oona!! Redcloak: Ahhh! Ok, um—wow. Redcloak: I was not expecting a head rub. Greyview: Should always expect head rub. Safer that way. Oona: Aww, you should be celebration, Greyview! Soon you are getting fancy treats from warm places! Greyview: See? Grim specter of noogie hangs like shroud over us all. D&D Context * The cockroaches have pointed out that MitD is intelligent. Astute readers could cross-reference the Monster Manual to narrow down the possibilities of what type of monster he is. * Norkers and Nilbogs are obscure goblinoid types in D&D. Trivia * The Owlbear is a cross between an owl and a bear, made from magical experiments. A Bugbear is a type of goblin. The "bug" in bugbear is etymologically distinct from "bug" as an insect, being derived from the Middle English word "bugge", a frightening thing. The word is akin to the English "bogeyman". External Links * 1038}} View the comic * 489839}} View the discussion thread Category:Team Evil at Kraagor's Gate